<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can be who I want to be (and sexy) by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270507">I can be who I want to be (and sexy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle'>dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexy Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Stiles is totally making this sexy werewolf costume work for him! The fishnets do wonders for his legs, and the booty shorts in combination with the heels? They do wonders for his ass. Scott even drew on an eight pack. Now he just has to make Derek smile with his hilarious werewolf pickup lines and Erica will owe him $100.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can be who I want to be (and sexy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/gifts">hiyas</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInSomewhereland/gifts">AliceInSomewhereland</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was totally stuck and hating myself. But thanks to the two lovely ladies this fic is gifted to, I had fun writing tonight. </p>
<p>And yeah, I wrote a Halloween fic in July, because some of us are obsessed with Halloween. And that's not me, is it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walks into the party like he’s walking onto a yacht, because tonight he is that vain and every single song is going to be about him. Because he looks fucking hot, that’s why!</p>
<p>Sure, the fishnets may be a bit much, but how is he supposed to be his sexiest self without fishnets? He’s taken inspiration from every supposedly sexy Halloween costume to come up with his own, and it’s fucking glorious. And he has to have fishnets, and heels, and the booty shorts with no shirt. Especially the booty shorts with no shirt – because Scott didn’t spend all that time painting on abs for no reason.</p>
<p>And like, Stiles isn’t usually that complimentary of Scott’s artistic skill, but he actually did a pretty good job tonight. Surprisingly good, like the drawing abs thing is something that he’s definitely at least attempted to do before. Pre-werewolf stuff, probably.</p>
<p>Because by now, Scott doesn’t need to draw on any abs.</p>
<p>Rude. Though at least for tonight Stiles’ abs are better than just about anyone’s – perhaps even Derek’s (though those abs are supernaturally lickable). Because tonight, Stiles totally has an eight pack. Tonight, Stiles is shredded.</p>
<p>He is the sexiest werewolf in the pack tonight – which is a nice change from being the sexiest human in the pack.</p>
<p>Yes, he’s the only human in the pack. But still!</p>
<p>The catcalls start as soon as Erica notices him, because she’s never been shy about appreciating any of the physical attributes of her packmates. Sure, she and Boyd are very happy together and have been since junior year of high school, but that doesn’t mean that Erica can’t get really fucking explicit about how hot she thinks the men and women of the pack are – because of course Erica, as a card-carrying pansexual, doesn’t discriminate.</p>
<p>Though it’s not just Erica making noise. Kira has quickly followed suit in between her giggles, and Isaac is groaning loudly because he’s never actually had good taste. Especially not if he doesn’t appreciate all of the awesomeness that is Stiles the Sexy Werewolf.</p>
<p>Speaking of awesomeness…</p>
<p>“What do you call a sleeping werewolf?” Stiles shouts at Scott, because surely Scott will always appreciate his sense of humor. “An unaware-wolf.”</p>
<p>Look, of course he has to crack some jokes, and he’s just getting the dorky ones out of his system before he actually gets sexy with it. Because a sexy werewolf doesn’t just look sexy -which yes, he does, of course he really, really does – but they also act sexy. Though the scary werewolf mask might make it a bit tricky to properly see what he’s doing, and the cheap Wolverine claws might have him at risk of poking someone’s eye out… Despite all of that, he is still going to sell the hell out of this costume.</p>
<p>“Get out,” Isaac rolls his eyes. “If you’re going to be torturing us with those terrible jokes as well as your mostly naked self, I can’t be here.”</p>
<p>Isaac and Scott, the idiots, are dressed as Hansel and Zoolander – because apparently that is the best they can do and still take the theme of tonight’s party to heart. Sexy is the theme, at least for the guys, while the girls get to do as much or as little as they want. Because Lydia and the rest of the ladies chose the theme, and wouldn’t hear any other options after some idiot (Aiden, duh) made a comment about how the girls had better look hot.</p>
<p>Well, Stiles hopes Aiden appreciates all of the effort Stiles went to – because he looks at least as hot as the ladies usually do. No make-up, because Scott would have poked his eye out and he’s wearing the mask anyway.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Stiles attempts to growl at Isaac. “You’re just a brief pitstop on the way to my actual victim of the night. A sexy wolf like myself has to have standards, after all.”</p>
<p>The eyeroll he gets in response to that really isn’t very in character, and Stiles kind of wants to say something about it, except there’s movement in the corner of his eyes and he’s easily distracted on a good day. He’s never related to the dogs from the movie Up more than he does in this very moment.</p>
<p>Except instead of Squirrel, it’s… Derek.</p>
<p>Who doesn’t even have to dress up to stick to the sexy dress code – at least in Stiles’ opinion, but he’s pretty sure that the girls are not going to take that into account. No, they’ll probably make Derek take his shirt off at some point, and Stiles is going to be right there watching when that happens. It’s been at least three weeks since he’s seen Derek’s glorious abs, and that’s a damn tragedy of pretty epic proportions.</p>
<p>He really should make it back to Beacon Hills more often.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you wearing?” Derek has apparently noticed him too.</p>
<p>It’s not so much what he is wearing as what he isn’t wearing. Because Stiles is pretty sure that Derek is not used to seeing him out and about without his customary layers, not even in their… several years of being pack. Because Stiles knows what he looks like compared to the wolves and other supernaturally hot creatures, and he’s just not that comfortable with his body – not as comfortable as they are anyway.</p>
<p>Unless it’s something like this, when it’s clearly a joke and the abs are drawn on and the fishnets are showing off his annoyingly skinny legs in an almost appealing way. And the heels make his ass look great in the booty shorts.</p>
<p>Derek already looks frustrated with him, and he hasn’t even seen what’s written on the back yet. At some point Stiles will just turn around and bend over.</p>
<p>“You look familiar,” Stiles tries to sound sexy from behind the ridiculous mask. “Haven’t I bitten you somewhere before?”</p>
<p>It’s hard to properly gauge Derek’s response, so he’s seriously considering taking off the mask and just letting the cheap fangs he brought as a backup show that he’s actually a werewolf. Someone will have to help him get them out of the pocket of the booty shorts without Stiles maiming himself with his temporary claws, but they can make it work.</p>
<p>So Stiles pushes the mask up, revealing his smiling face to Derek.</p>
<p>“I’m going to rip your throat out,” Derek is clearly not amused. “With my teeth.”</p>
<p>And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Derek’s wolf-y way of flirting. Because Stiles has looked up a lot of werewolf jokes in preparation for tonight, and when he found the most hilarious pickup lines, that was also in there. As flirtation.</p>
<p>Which clearly means that Derek has been flirting with Stiles for years now. Which means that all the ridiculous flirting Stiles has been doing has not been completely one-sided.</p>
<p>“Oh, a biter, even as whatever the hell you’re supposed to be tonight?” Stiles is not going to let this go. “Are you an animal in the bedroom as well?”</p>
<p>Look, it’s just too easy to go there, and he has promised Erica that he is going to get Derek to crack a smile at his flirting tonight. If he succeeds, Erica is going to give him a hundred bucks, which is a lot of money to a poor college freshman like Stiles. And because the odds on Derek cracking a smile at Stiles flirting with him aren’t good, Stiles only has to give Erica ten bucks if he doesn’t manage to do it.</p>
<p>Those are some good odds, and he has a hundred reasons to work hard at this.</p>
<p>He has been tempted to split the money evenly with Derek – because Derek probably could use the victory over Erica – but Erica made him promise not to tell Derek about the plan, and seeing as the werewolves are basically walking lie detectors, Stiles does not stand a chance at keeping it from her if he does spill his guts.</p>
<p>So instead he just gets to hit on Derek all night. And Derek isn’t allowed to murder him for it, because there’s a no violence rule for the night. A good thing, because with all of the pack together for the first time since the summer, violence is almost expected.</p>
<p>Aiden’s presence alone is going to incite a riot at some point. Stiles is planning to be far away, hopefully in Derek’s bed, when that happens. Just because he’s dressed as a sexy werewolf, doesn’t mean that he’s actually inherited any of the abilities. Though if they are going to live out a Buffy episode, he’s glad that he picked this particular costume.</p>
<p>“You certainly bring out the animal in me,” Stiles continues.</p>
<p>Derek groans, apparently not even bothering to respond to this particular line. Which is just a shame, because Stiles is pretty damn sure that Derek has a sense of humor hidden underneath all the growling. It can’t all be brooding and the kind of sarcasm that usually borders on rude – or is actually rude.</p>
<p>Not that the sarcasm doesn’t make him laugh. Because it does. Especially when it’s at Peter’s expense, or Jackson’s. It’s hilarious when Derek is mad at Jackson.</p>
<p>“I have a question,” Stiles tries another one, because Derek hasn’t actually told him no yet, which means that he still has a chance. “If you could teleport anywhere in Beacon Hills tonight, werewolf it be and why my bedroom?”</p>
<p>So maybe he trips over the pun a little bit, but he still thinks that it totally works, even if Derek doesn’t seem to think so. It’s hilarious, and Stiles had to practice saying it a bunch of times in front of the mirror so that he could get the flirty smile right and say it without cracking up himself. Because it’s just that good.</p>
<p>“Are you drunk?” Derek asks, actually trying to sniff out the alcohol.</p>
<p>“I may have tried some liquid courage,” Stiles admits happily.</p>
<p>Look, his Dad is working and knows not to interrupt the pack party unless there’s an actual Apocalypse, and he’s been working on his alcohol tolerance at college. So why not have a couple of drinks? They’re helping to keep him warm in the skimpy costume, because apparently he arrived in time for the outdoors portion of the party.</p>
<p>Which hopefully will be over soon. Very soon.</p>
<p>“Spend the night with me,” Stiles isn’t begging yet, but he’s still being super charming and very sexy. “I’ll have you howling with pleasure.”</p>
<p>Werewolves are totally way more horny around the full moon. That’s a thing he knows, and definitely something he’s done a lot of important research on. Personally. With lots and lots and lots of porn that makes him double check if he’s cleared his search history, because there is having a kink and there is having the people that you’re doing a group project with finding out that you exclusively watch werewolf porn.</p>
<p>Hypothetically. That hasn’t actually happened to Stiles. More than once. Or twice.</p>
<p>“Because I’m like the full moon,” Stiles points vaguely upwards at said full moon. “I’ll make you howl.”</p>
<p>Halloween being on the night of the full moon just makes it extra special, and it makes it extra important that they’re all here together. That the entire pack has traveled from far and wide to spend this special werewolf holiday in good old Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>“I get it,” Derek says, still not smiling.</p>
<p>“Do you?” Stiles is certainly questioning that.</p>
<p>Because shouldn’t Derek respond at least a little by now? He’s playing along for some reason, because he hasn’t actually told Stiles to stop yet, but if he’s trying to flirt back with Stiles he’s really, really not very good at it. Which is kind of disappointing. Like, the level of disappointing that is almost making him question getting the booty shorts with BITE ME written on the back. He’s not sure it’s worth it if Derek isn’t going to go for it.</p>
<p>Still, he’s probably going to try the bend and snap at least once, later.</p>
<p>“Are you that determined to get money off Erica?” Derek knows – somehow he knows.</p>
<p>“You know!” Stiles gasps dramatically.</p>
<p>They have been so very careful not to discuss it in person, just through text. They’ve never mentioned it in front of Derek, Stiles is sure of it. So, how?</p>
<p>Is Derek magic? Is that what’s happening? Is that what he’s dressed as? Because so far, Stiles isn’t seeing any particular kind of costume.</p>
<p>Probably because Derek is always sexy. Always.</p>
<p>“You have never been quiet or subtle,” Derek uses his murder brows in a particularly sassy way to convey that he thinks Stiles is an idiot.</p>
<p>Stiles is offended that Derek thinks so. And it makes him more determined to keep going.</p>
<p>“But you like that about me,” Stiles is pretty sure of that. “Now come on, I know there’s a private nook or cranny somewhere. Come with me. Come see what happens when you let this dog off his leash.”</p>
<p>And then he growls a little bit at Derek, and playfully bites at Derek – or at least in his general direction. Of one of the two Dereks. Wait, how are there two Dereks?</p>
<p>“I’ll show you the real meaning of doggy style,” Stiles has a dozen more of these.</p>
<p>So… maybe he’s a bit more drunk than he thought, and maybe that’s Erica’s fault, because she totally gave Scott that booze to give to him while they got ready. Because pre-gaming is a time-honored tradition, even though Stiles is basically the only one who can participate in it and actually get drunk.</p>
<p>Stupid werewolves and their stupid alcohol tolerance.</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek says, and Stiles isn’t sure if it’s Stiles or styles.</p>
<p>So he has to ask. “Multiple doggy styles?”</p>
<p>Stiles would try out all of the doggy styles with Derek. All of them. Maybe he should tell Derek that, because it might actually work a lot better than the pickup lines. Still, Stiles has honor (like Zuko!) and he’s going to keep it to the pickup lines and leave all of his ramblings for another time. If Derek doesn’t actually rip his throat out with his teeth.</p>
<p>“Zero,” Derek shakes his head.</p>
<p>But that’s just wrong. That’s just sad. Why not all the doggy styles?</p>
<p>Does alcohol always make him this easily upset? Because if so, that’s just disappointing and he should probably stop drinking – and especially being the only drunk one at a pack party, with Derek totally judging him. So hard.</p>
<p>“Would it offend you if I humped your leg?” Stiles has another glorious dog joke that Derek simply has to appreciate – he has to.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Or not.</p>
<p>Somehow Derek just does not appreciate Stiles’ research, which is just rude. Usually Derek is all about Stiles doing research, showing up at his window in the middle of the night to make sure that Stiles is doing something productive and not just playing video games or playing with himself while he watches the aforementioned werewolf porn.</p>
<p>Usually when Derek catches him doing the latter, he rolls his eyes at Stiles.</p>
<p>“What about if I humped something else?” Stiles means his dick.</p>
<p>Derek would totally be great in bed. Stiles has a feeling, and his feelings are valid and totally true. Always. He was right about Theo being a fucking snake, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>So he’s definitely right about Derek being a sex god.</p>
<p>“How much alcohol did Scott give you?” Derek sounds kind of upset now.</p>
<p>That certainly makes it a lot less fun to keep going – but Stiles isn’t going to give up. Because he needs those hundred dollars to… Do something. He wrote it down somewhere, and tomorrow morning, after he wakes up in Derek’s bed, he is going to find that note somewhere and figure out what he’s decided to use the money for.</p>
<p>He bets it’s something really good. Something really important.</p>
<p>Why can’t he remember?</p>
<p>“When you take off your pants I’ll be howling,” he’s starting to slur now too, which means that fourth drink might be hitting him. “Cause your ass is a full moon.”</p>
<p>Stiles could have sworn that Derek’s mouth twitched a little bit, which means that he’s totally close to victory. Because he’s persistent and Derek totally likes him now. They spent like, most of the summer together and they hang out during the school year as well.</p>
<p>Though maybe there’s someone else Derek likes more.</p>
<p>“Do you have a boyfriend?” Stiles feels like that’s the last barrier in his way here.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Derek sighs so heavily that Stiles worries that he’s sprained something.</p>
<p>It’s a good thing he heals fast, otherwise there would be a serious sass injury here.</p>
<p>“I’m very serious about wanting to date you,” Stiles grins at Derek.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m taking you upstairs,” Derek promises, and Stiles fist-pumps in victory as Derek actually takes him into his arms and starts to carry him towards the house.</p>
<p>He may have just lost his claws and mask, but that’s not the important part of the costume, and Derek knows it too. Because he’s totally into the shorts and the fishnets and the fake abs – why else would Derek be carrying Stiles in the direction of his bedroom?</p>
<p>They are totally going to share a bed.</p>
<p>“What big ears you have,” Stiles plays with Derek’s ears a little – because they’re red.</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Derek is trying to hide that he thinks this is funny. “I will kill you.”</p>
<p>Clearly he is lying, because he’s pointedly not looking at Stiles but he is still so gently cradling him. Derek could have just slung Stiles over his shoulder, but instead he is carrying him bridal style. And Stiles would totally marry him so hard. If Derek is interested.</p>
<p>“Not as big as my dick, though,” Stiles continues, hardly even swayed.</p>
<p>“Damn it Stiles.”</p>
<p>And that’s definitely a smile he sees there, even though it’s just for a second and Derek carefully schools his face when he sees that Erica is heading their way. Is Derek actually trying to make him lose? Is that what’s going on here?</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Erica is clearly just trying to make sure she’s winning the bet.</p>
<p>Which is rude, because while Stiles would be sad to lose ten bucks, he will be even more sad if Erica keeps him and Derek from going upstairs together. To Derek’s bed.</p>
<p>“I have to put my boyfriend to bed,” Derek is smiling softly at Stiles.</p>
<p>So Derek does have a boyfriend. A boyfriend that he has to put to bed, which is just kind of embarrassing for the boyfriend, especially since Derek is carrying Stiles instead of the boyfriend. The boyfriend who is definitely… Stiles. It’s him.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” Most of the pack – including Stiles - choruses as one.</p>
<p>“For almost three months now,” Derek sighs heavily.</p>
<p>Three months? Since the summer? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, actually. Even his drunk brain can put that much together.</p>
<p>Though he’s pretty sure that Derek is going to make fun of him in the morning for forgetting that they were together. And that they were going to wait to tell the pack until the perfect moment – though maybe this moment right now is the perfect moment.</p>
<p>Derek’s being super romantic and carrying him, after all.</p>
<p>“He can’t resist my sexy werewolf charms,” Stiles gloats triumphantly, making Derek smile.</p>
<p>Victory! He wins! He’s actually irresistible and the sexiest werewolf in the pack! So there!</p>
<p>“Damn it, now I owe Stiles a hundred dollars,” Erica complains.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna use it to take Derek on a date,” Stiles finally remembers. “It’s gonna be the best one yet. Just you wait, Der.”</p>
<p>Derek is totally endeared by it – Stiles can tell by the way he’s eyebrows get just a fraction less murder-y. And he doesn’t tell Stiles to shut up, or stops to talk to the rest of the pack, trying to explain their relationship to them.</p>
<p>He’ll probably make Stiles do that in the morning. He’d think of it as karma.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot,” Derek says as he carries him inside.</p>
<p>“A sexy idiot, though?” Stiles asks.</p>
<p>Because that’s the point of the costume, being sexy. Because of the dress code, but mostly because of Derek. Because he wants Derek to think Stiles is hot.</p>
<p>Though he probably thought that before – otherwise they wouldn’t be dating.</p>
<p>“You’d be sexier if you hadn’t gotten drunk,” Derek pointedly responds.</p>
<p>“Next time I wear the shorts I will be sober,” Stiles promises. “Totally sober. Promise.”</p>
<p>By this time, they’ve made it towards Derek’s room, and his very familiar bed. The bed Stiles has slept in several times now. Also, they’ve had a ton of sex in it. Because they’re dating.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait,” Derek is only slightly sarcastic.</p>
<p>“Good,” Stiles decides to take him at his word. “Cause it says bite me on the back.”</p>
<p>Derek promptly throws him down onto the bed. Stiles grins sleepily as he bounces once before relaxing into the soft sheets. They smell of Derek. He’s missed that over these past few weeks, stuck at college instead of being with Derek.</p>
<p>“I’ll take you up on that some other time,” Derek promises.</p>
<p>“I like it when you bite me,” Stiles tells him. “You need to know that.”</p>
<p>The only response he gets is that Derek smiles at him before kneeling down to help take Stiles’ clothes off. It’s super hot. And sexy.</p>
<p>Stiles is asleep before Derek even takes his heels off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>